Don't stop the music
by Silverwing 16
Summary: Slenderman encounters a peculiar girl. NOT ROMANCE. I don't own Slenderman


_**This is my first full length fic for Slenderman, so take that in mind if you see any OOC ness, I don't know much about the proxies so forgive me. This was originally written to de-scarify slenderman, but that didn't turn out too well. Please forgive the OC, I hope she isn't too mary-sueish, sorry if she is. **_

* * *

_ It all started out fairly normal, just a routine stalk and kill as I am prone to. I didn't bother calling in any of my proxies, how much trouble could one teenager be? how wrong I was... _

Micha Ray Grace was never a completely normal high school student, not that she stood out, far from it, Micha was one of those people with a talent for blending into the background. Her quiet nature and bookish habits lent her invisibility, or at least as close to it as one could come to in high school. And the girl thrived on the solitude, the brown haired girl was a phantom in the school, there, but not really, the books and lone wolf-ish nature giving her a very active imagination for one her age. As it was, she spent most of her time sitting in the back of class, her green eyes staring at something that no one else could see.

Doodles adorned the margins of every one of her papers, which were occasionally completed with few mistakes if she had payed attention to the lesson that is. But a majority of the time they were incomplete or not returned at all. Because Micha was very much a victim of the modern day school system, years of stressing over standardized tests and hours upon hours of homework had taken their toll as they do on every student that comes victim to the mighty jaws of pubic schooling, and each came up with their own coping method.

Some turned to illegal substances and threw themselves bodily into the mainstream teenager persona, becoming disrespectful and uncaring about others. The balance was brought by those who let themselves be consumed by the constant stress, leaving them somewhat twitchy and completely overtaken by the school system, starving for passing grades, the teacher's favorites. Micha had taken the third path, complete dispassion for school and grades, or any of the stress that came with reality, she became a dreamer, lost in a world of imagination and books of her own creation. Not that she wasn't aware of the troubles of the waking world, no, she knew that there were going to be consequences for her actions, but those thoughts only drove her further into the intangible world within her mind.

* * *

So invisible was she, that when Slenderman arrived in the woods near their town, he almost completely passed her over in favor of more visible students. For even to the faceless killer, she was like a wraith, not of the waking world. He had arrived on the perfect target too, the younger sister of one of the cheerleaders, a perfectly innocent blonde haired, blue eyed porcelain doll like girl who would no doubt destined to grow up to be the personification of the Mary-Sue.

He watched from a distance as the older girl came to collect his target, casing the area, he noted another girl, mousy brown hair tamed into a sloppy ponytail. This was too perfect of a set up to miss, if he could appear in just the right spot, then he could scare the child and have the two older girls assure her, then later on she would be even more convinced of her insanity, because not only would her family be put off, but she would know that this random stranger also thought her mad. And Slender knew how much worth the foolish humans put into the opinions of complete strangers, something that he had never really understood himself, but he would gladly take advantage of...

Seconds later, the delightful shriek of a terrified child split the air as she caught sight of him standing imposingly in the shadows by the road. Both girls immediately looked to the youngest of their number, the sister asking what was wrong, even the brown haired girl coming to check out the possible danger. Doubtlessly the "maternal instinct" that plagued human females, it must be rather annoying to be attached to a child, what with the whining and screaming... Slender almost felt pity for the poor females, but that wasn't the point here. He turned his attention to the beginning of the doll child's torment, already she was crying (again, the tiny speck of pity he possessed went towards human females). Tears rolled down her now red face and her nose ran freely, destroying the dollish perfection she had moments ago.

The teenagers tried to comfort her, the brown haired one going so far as to look around in case there was in fact someone there. Slenderman didn't bother to move as her scan of the surroundings came close to him, knowing that by her age, she wouldn't be able to see him unless he wanted her to. That was part of the reason that he only targeted children, they could see him without undo effort on his part. Of course that often made them boring, they were too used to things that weren't there except for in their heads, so he often had to stalk them until they were more grounded in reality so they would be convinced of their own insanity, that was when it got fun...

So caught up in this train of thought was he that the faceless killer was completely unprepared for the scream that heralded his discovery, he automatically teleported away, and put extra effort into making sure he was concealed for insurance. Slender looked to the humans, and to his surprise, it wasn't the child who had sighted him again, but the brown haired girl, she was on the splayed ground as though she had tried to get away and tripped, her books and papers scattered haphazardly around her, and most damningly, she was staring with fear widened eyes at the spot he had just been in.

Slender refused to believe it, there was no way she had seen him, at her age she should have been firmly grounded in reality, and unable to see him. Yet there was the undeniable proof, he would have to look more into this girl, it was a rare teenager that could see him...

* * *

Once she was calmed down, Micha headed home with a weak excuse about a rat or something tossed over her shoulder to the cheerleader (she swore she recognized her from somewhere..Carrie? from Ag maybe?) and her younger sister. She briefly greeted her mother as she passed her on the way to the room at the end of the hall. Her mother, used to the quiet nature of her daughter, noticed nothing amiss.

As soon as she was in her room, she automatically went through the motions of her afternoon routine.

"I'm coming, you idiotic rabbit," she assured the large eared animal who ran excitedly around his cage, his empty food and water bowls rattling together. "Seriously? you dumped them again? ugh." Micha complained as she grabbed a cup from beside the cage and headed to the tap in the bathroom. Once the container was full, she re-entered the room and poured the liquid into the bowl through the wire top of the cage. Of course the black rabbit (not so affectionately named lucifer) would probably dump it again... after repeating the process with his food bowl, Micha sat at the computer and cracked her knuckles, "Time for some research." she said to no one in particular, ignoring the rattling of the dry pellets as Lucifer purposefully nudged his nose under the food bowl and dumped it.

_"faceless man"_

_ ... ... ... ... ... ..._

**internet explorer has stopped working do you want to:**

**Check online for a solution**

**close the program**

With an irritated growl, Micha closed the program and glared at the computer, watching the slow spinning of the cursor as it loaded and eventually closed the program. Glaring at the vacantly cheerful default wallpaper on the home screen. "you've got to be kidding me..." she said as another message popped up:

**You have (10) updates to install, in (1min 23 sec) your computer will automatically shut down to install. **

**Delay?: 10 min**

Micha clicked the mouse with more force than was strictly necessary and opened the drop list, selecting the 30 minute delay as it was the longest option available.

**Warning: Delaying updates may slow down your computer, do you still wish to delay? **

Y/N

"Oh, fine!" she snarled, quickly becoming fed up with the blank politeness of the messages. the computer screen faded to black and returned a pleasant aquamarine color

**Installing**** update: 1 of 10 **

**Please do not turn off or unplug your device...**

Micha sighed and turned to her homework, actually considering doing it now that her only source of entertainment was occupied. Grabbing her rather beat up phone (which of course wasn't internet equipped) she plugged in her earbuds and turned the music to its highest setting.

She quickly got bored with the math problems before her and instead doodled over the majority of the questions and directions.

"_One by one we bite the dust  
Kick the bucket and begin to rust  
Give up the ghost when your number's up  
We all fall down-" _

Micha looked up from her drawing as the music suddenly stopped. She looked down at her phone, discovering a black screen she sighed. "I thought this thing had full charge.." she complained, and walked to the charger beside her bed, casually glancing at the computer as she passed (**Installing update 1 of 10**) she completely missed the tall faceless man who appeared behind her chair,and the sudden blackness of the computer screen.

Lucifer ran frantic circles in his cage, Micha sighed "I fed you, you're the one who dumped it, you'll get more for dinner" she said, misinterpreting the rabbit's sudden activity as she fumbled to fit the cord into her phone, turning the cord this way and then flipping it over in an attempt to get it to fit. Once she finally got it plugged in she pressed the power button and stared hopefully at the screen, which remained disappointingly blank. "Don't tell me it finally crapped out!" she complained. Disheartened, she again looked at the computer as she passed **(Installing update 1 of 10). **

With a sigh, she sat down, not noticing that the position of the chair was changed, she scooted forward and grabbed the pencil, which was now on the floor, it must have rolled when she got up... looking back up, she noticed one glaring detail:

"Where's my homework?"

* * *

Slenderman nailed the paper to a nearby tree, despite the words and numbers in the background, it was a rather nice picture, better than the others at least, which had been drawn when the artist was well on the road to complete insanity. It stood out somewhat, not having faded or covered in blood like the rest, but it would get that look over time he supposed, for now it was a nice addition to his gallery, even if his chin was too pointy and tie not straight as in real life...

* * *

Micha smiled with pleasure as the cheerful tune sounded from across the room, signifying the revival of her cell phone. looking up from her search for the wayward math paper, she crossed the room and looked hopefully at the screen. "Yes!" she cheered as it showed full charge, pleased, she unplugged the device from the charging cord and inserted her headphones once again.

"_ca~n I pose a question, how do you kill what is dead, ~I just-" _

_"_No!" The girl moaned as the screen returned to blackness, she collapsed onto her bed, with a cry, acting like a wounded animal with the loss of her last source of entertainment. Lucifer again ran circuits around his cage. Micha ignored him and looked hopefully at the computer, on the feeble hope that it had finished updating, her eyes met with a black screen, and beside it stood a tall man, impossibly tall, with pale skin, so pale it could pass for white, her eyes trailed up his sharply dressed figure, a horrifying recognition itching in her mind as she took in the suit, a suit she had been drawing moments ago, with trepidation, she looked into his blank face, her heartbeat speeding well beyond what was probably healthy, a scream froze in her throat.

And then he was gone...

_"Do do do ding!" _Micha screamed and whirled around as the silence was broken by her phone revitalizing. Her hands shook as she placed them over her heart, feeling the racing pulse beneath them, vacantly, she looked to the computer. (**Installing update 2 of 10)**

* * *

**Search**:_ Faceless man in a suit_

_... ... _

**_Slenderman  
_**_Faceless man who stalks and kidnaps people they are never seen again he mainly targets children, if you are seeing him, here are some tips..._

Micha clicked the link. The page loaded slowly, first the black background and then the words on the page, which she read intensely and committed to memory with more efficiency than any of her schoolwork.

Over the next few days, Micha constantly played music, no matter what, she had to know when he entered the room, and the tactic worked, every time the supernatural being entered her room, the music would stop, and she shut her eyes tightly, taking heed to the "don't look" advice.

* * *

Slenderman was rather pleased with this new victim, she was rather resourceful, playing music so she knew when he entered. Resilient as well, screams no longer accompanied the sudden stop of whatever music she was playing. Of course he was still affecting her, she had begun frantically organizing her room and cleaning, he supposed so she would know if he took anything else, papers were locked in drawers, and paint traced the edges of every object. At school she had become even more aloof, not speaking or looking up from the floor, she had to have rather impressive peripheral vision to avoid crashing into things.

And yet, even after a week or so, she wasn't showing any of the usual signs that he was affecting her, there was no muttering, no pictures, it was rather odd, but he supposed she was just taking a little longer to fall under his spell. she was different from most teenagers...

* * *

"Hello" she said quietly as the music stopped. Slenderman had been stalking her for weeks now, and she had almost become accustomed to the silent killer's presence. She had accepted him as reality not long ago, and for some reason it helped, perhaps she was different from his other victims in that respect, they had gone insane because they were certain that they were insane. The power of belief was strong after all...

Slenderman said nothing, and the room remained silent, as Lucifer cowered in the farthest corner of his cage, the poor rabbit unlike his owner, had not become accustomed to Slenderman. Moments later, the music continued.

* * *

Over the next month, Micha became unaffected by Slenderman's appearances and things settled into a sort of routine, her feelings toward school and life in general was unaffected by the Slenderman.

"I know what you're trying to do," she confided in him one afternoon, "You're trying to stress me out right?"

Slenderman remained silent.

"Good luck with that, I'm a highschool student, I am stress"

Slenderman disappeared and the music resumed.

* * *

Something that annoyed the entity to no end, at first her resilience had been intriguing, but now she had started _talking_ to him, as if he were another human, and she still wasn't showing any of the signs that even those who had only encountered him for a short time. He would have to step up his game...

Slenderman aimed his blank face at the black rabbit that he had heard the girl call "lucifer" the idiotic beast cowered before him, the _proper_ response to being faced with him. His tentacles gathered around him in an impossible to escape array.

"_**NO!**_" Slenderman was unprepared for the enraged shout that came from the door, and equally unprepared for the sudden weight on his back, he stumbled and teleported away, leaving Micha to land on the floor.

* * *

Micha entered her room, fully prepared to flop onto her bed and read the new book she had gotten from the library.

There was no music.

Micha looked up, a friendly greeting died in her throat as she saw that slenderman was poised to kill Lucifer. She didn't think, as much as she hated the rabbit, she could't leave him to die in front of her.

"**_NO!_**" she roared, and leaped bodily across the room, tackling the too tall being. The girl landed solidly on his back, and then found herself falling onto the floor as the would-be rabbit killer teleported away.

Later she berated herself for ever thinking that the Slender Man would actually be so harmless, but a larger part of her mind screamed at her for so foolishly attacking Slender Man, an offence that the cold blooded killer would doubtlessly get revenge for. '_I'm going to die for a rabbit'_ she realized looking at Lucifer, who promptly dumped his food dish.

* * *

Meanwhile, Slender Man wandered aimlessly towards his mansion in the woods, purposely taking a long route, he had much to think over. It was a rare human that would attack the Slender Man, much less one who would do so over a rabbit. Perhaps it was time for her to disappear...

* * *

Music played at ear-splitting volume Micha furiously paced over the spotless carpet, kitchen knives and other weapons littered every available surface of the room, just in case. Lucifer was safely away in her mother's room, thankfully the woman was in town shopping. She was prepared as could be for her impending doom at the hands (or tentacles) of Slenderman.

Her hands trembled on the knife handle as she again swept over the same spot on the carpet for the 78th time. It was odd, how being so close to death made one notice things, tears blurred her vision, she angrily wiped them away and paused her vacuuming to nudge up the volume on the song that had been on repeat for the last 30 minutes. Her will was safely locked away in the drawer with the rest of her papers, of course her mother would only think of it as her suicide note. Micha had ensured that no evidence of Slenderman remained in her room, no reason for her mother to know what really happened, better to give her closure.

Everything was prepared for her death, now all that was left was for her executioner to show up and do the deed.

_"now I'm old and feeling gray,I don't know what to say about this life I'm willing to leave..._

_I lived it full, I lived it well, there's many tales I lived to tell. I'm ready now, I'm ready now, I'm ready now to fly from the highest swing, I had a dream-"_

The music cut off . Micha grabbed desperately for one of the knives that lay around her, a hand grabbed her wrist when her desperate fingers were only inches from a sizeable butcher's knife. She looked up in horror, this wasn't how it was supposed to go, she couldn't go out without a fight! she _wouldn't!_ Micha snarled and struggled against the hand, a desperate shriek escaped her throat as she found herself unable to break free.

All her life she had tried to escape this world, but now that she was faced with the reality of her impending death, she clung to life fiercely, and that ferocity lended her strength that she never had before. Micha reared her other fist back, she would at least give Slender Man a black eye... or a bruise around where is eye would speeding fist was easily caught Micha looked defiantly up to face her killer and gasped. A boy crouched on her dresser he had a somewhat burly build, though it was hard to tell because he wore a semi-loose jacket, his brown hair peeked over the edge of a pale mask, the mask itself was rather off putting penciled in eyebrows gave it a perpetually surprised look and the eyes and lips were blacked out. both her hands were trapped in an iron grip. She glanced into the mirror attached to the dresser and caught Slender Man's reflection, staring blankly at her. She renewed her escape attempts with fear strengthened movements as the dark suited man slid a tentacle towards her, but she remained untouched as the black appendage passed her to rest on the boy's shoulder, and then they weren't in her room anymore.

* * *

Micha never recalled falling asleep, but an undetermined amount of time after she had done so, she woke up. They were in the woods somewhere, her breath hitched, this was where Slender Man killed his victims, where you went and never came back. She stumbled to her feet and sprinted in a random direction, she would at least give him and his little pal some trouble. The night itself seemed to reach out and wrap itself around her, but she realized it was in fact Slender Man who pulled her to her doom, and true to the saying, she went kicking and screaming.

"I came into this world screaming and covered in blood, and I'm not afraid to go out the same way!" she blurted as she drew closer to the entity. But in fact, she wouldn't need to do so. Slenderman held her far enough off the ground that even if she lunged and put all of her weight downwards, she still could not touch the pine needle carpet that covered the forest floor. They walked forward at an even pace, and Micha noticed that their destination seemed to be a rather dark looking mansion.

When they arrived at the door the boy in the mask stepped forward and opened it, standing to the side to allow Slender Man to enter first. She struggled with newfound purpose as the door shut behind them, certain that she would never leave the mansion.

_stop struggling, I will not harm you._ Micha fell limp in shock, there was no way...

"What." she asked intelligently, "Did you, did he just?!" Micha stammered, pointing from the masked boy to Slenderman.

_Yes, I did just speak into your mind. _Slenderman stated as he placed her gently on the floor, had she still not been frozen in shock, Micha would have sprinted to the door, but she was still trying to comprehend exactly what was going on, just as she had come to terms with this new development, another voice spoke up eagerly from beside her.

"Did you really tackle him?"

Micha screamed and turned to find another boy staring at her, he twitched randomly, the large orange lenses of his goggles staring unnervingly at her, coupled with the insane smile that appeared to be some sort of metal mouth guard, two hatchets were clipped to his waist.

"Uh..." she said, not sure which answer would keep her from getting killed.

_yes, she did_ Slenderman commented idly. The boy looked to the tall being and then back at her she chuckled nervously.

* * *

Three years later, Micha wandered through the woods, her brown hair raged untamed around her face, her footsteps were silent as a stalking hunter, she had changed a lot over these years. Ever since Slenderman had taken her a proxy she had lived in the mansion with her brothers and they had a rather pleasant existence, her new name suited her more she thought, Wraith, in honor of how she had been in the life before. Sure she wasn't as well known as masky, hoodie, and ticci toby, but she was rather pleased.

Wraith brightened as she found what she had been looking for, and she happily grabbed the papers from the fallen corpse that was all that was left of the poor sap who had tried to steal Slenderman's papers. The youngest proxy dutifully gathered the pages, noting that almost all of them had been found, this one came close, they would have to hide the papers better next time someone came to play against Slenderman.

One of them stood out to her, it wasn't as aged or stained as the others, but it was obvious it had been here for awhile. She squinted closely at the page, feeling that she should remember it...

Name: Micha G. Date: 4/17/13 Grade: 9

"...Is this my homework?!"

Slenderman was suspiciously silent, despite the fact that he could hear his proxies no matter the distance that separated them.


End file.
